


The Pull of the Moon

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Halloween, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Lupin still can't quite believe how different his life is now.





	The Pull of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [islandsmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/gifts).



> Written for islandsmoke.

Lupin shivered against the cold wind and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders. He found himself doing this more and more now, staring up at the moon and marvelling that he no longer felt its pull deep inside his chest. It had been his constant companion for so long now that part of him still couldn't quite believe it was gone, though he trusted Snape's potion making skills implicitly.

It was All Hallows Eve and the party McGonagall was hosting was still in full swing inside. When he'd left the room one of the Weasley family had been telling ghost stories and pulling pranks on the guests, and it had reminded him so much of the Marauders that he'd had to step outside for a refreshing breath of cool air.

A dark figure sat next to him, and he turned in surprise as Snape handed him a bottle of butterbeer.

“I didn't think you were coming.”

Snape shrugged and took a sip of his own drink. “I've always liked Halloween.”

They sat and watched the moon together in companionable silence, and if Snape pressed closer to Lupin's side than he ever had before Lupin certainly wasn't going to object.


End file.
